The Darkness of My Mind
by Fabiola.H.J
Summary: El la amaba, la amaba tan demasiado, que prefirió alejarse para que ella estuviera bien. Quería que ella sintiera lo mismo que antes, pero su mirada decía todo lo contrario. Entonces mató la esperanza de un amor que había perdido hace tiempo.


_**The Darkness of My Mind**_

 _ **Resumen**_ : El la amaba, la amaba tan demasiado, que prefirió alejarse para que ella estuviera bien. Quería que ella sintiera lo mismo que antes, pero su mirada decía todo lo contrario. Entonces mató la esperanza de un amor que había perdido hace tiempo.

 _ **Notas:.**_ Alguien aún vive por aquí? Han pasado años desde mi última vez escribiendo en este sitio, para más notas espere al final.

(0)

No estaba el clima frío en su alma. Pensó que en momentos como estos era normal que se sintiera más un clima invernal. Reflexionó que probablemente no sentía el clima porque se reunía con ella después de mucho tiempo. No esperaba que ella se arrojará a sus brazos. Aunque no lo espero, no evitó sentirse decepcionado cuando ella solamente se quedó mirándolo.

Iori sabia que ella se había quedado esperándolo desde que el se había ido lejos de ella. Desde aquella noche que ambos hicieron el amor y durmieron juntos, Iori supo que no era bueno para ella que el estuviera cerca, lo que le ocurría cuando perdía el control, fue la mayor razón para alejarse de ella. Ella es lo más importante sobre todo, así que se marchó esperando que ella lo despreciará por lo que le había hecho.

Pero nunca sucedió, su corazón puro jamás la dejo odiarlo. Ella era tan blanca, tan frágil y gentil, lo más ligado a la pureza y la perfección, lo que a la mayoría de gente le hace falta. Fue lo que lo cautivo. No era su hermosa cara, no era su precioso cuerpo, a pesar que el era lo contrario a ella, no importó. Ella lo correspondió, dándole lo que toda su vida siempre fue negado. Ella lo lleno de amor a cambio de nada.

Después de tanto tiempo, de batallas pérdidas, de fracasos y perdidas que aumentaban con el pasar de los años. No pudo evitar la presencia de luz que surgió después de conocerla. Ella era diferente a cada una de las mujeres que había conocido, era linda, cariñosa y amable, una alma tan pura que era cubierta por un ser frágil y hermoso.

Iori Yagami se había enamorado de ese Ángel. Pero, ella nunca lo supo. Iori Yagami no tenía el corazón para dañarla, más sin embargo lo hizo.

¿Como fue capaz de hacerlo?

Acostarse con ella fue lo mejor que había sentido.

Y eso fue lo que terminó de oscurecer su alma. Sus puños se apretaron, un agujero apareció en su corazón, su mente proceso un profundo arrepentimiento. El la había lastimado.

Cuándo ella dió un par de pasos hacia el, el también se acercó para acortar la distancia, sintiendo los fuertes vientos fríos mover su cabello y estremecer su piel. A pesar de todo, sintió un cálido calor en su ser, a pesar de no tener derecho en sentirlo.

Ella se detuvo cuando él se acercó demasiado a ella. No pudo evitar envolverla en sus brazos, un abrazo que le arrancó el más fuerte de sus suspiros. El cariño se transformó en un momento incómodo. Cuándo la mujer no correspondió el gesto.

Entonces el se había separado de ella.

Seguía siendo ella, hermosa cómo lo había sido.

La joven seguía siendo un deleite para apreciar, tan pura que tenía miedo de ser juzgado por sus ojos.

La mirada de Yagami se contrajo, sus puños se apretaron más fuerte, luego la miró a los ojos y fue como si ya no viviera.

El la amaba, la amaba tan demasiado, que prefirió alejarse para que ella estuviera bien. Quería que ella sintiera lo mismo que antes, pero su mirada decía todo lo contrario. Entonces mató la esperanza de un amor que había perdido hace tiempo.

El entonces se separó de ella, lentamente con el frío envolviendo su piel y moviendo los hermosos cabellos que se asomaban por su frente. El vio como sus hermosos orbes se llenaban de agua. Pero no era felicidad, era decepción de que después de tanto años. Ella seguía aferrada a el.

Ambos estaban de pie. Seguía siendo un poco más alta que ella, seguía siendo hermosa, preciosa y perfecta. Sus preciosos ojos combinaban con el blanco de su piel de porcelana, unos labios rosados que seguramente no habían sido besados desde el y su boca que no mostraba más que tristeza.

Unos suaves pasos dió para acercarse a ella, respondió con su alejamiento. Y una profunda mirada que decía "No te acerques"

No tuvo opción más que aceptar, como si su solo acercamiento la hiciera cambiar de parecer.

Esa duda le bastó.

Y las manos de Iori tomaron su rostro, mirándola con todo deseo y amor. Tocó la suave piel de sus cachetes y mejillas, luego busco sus ojos, después de unos momentos no encontró lo que estaba buscando. Porque sus labios evitaron el contacto con los suyos cuando quiso besarla.

Aún así no pudo alejarse de ella, las manos de ella trazaron un camino, tan suaves, tan frágiles y sudorosas, tomaron el collar de luna que colgaba de su cuello. Ella se lo había dado, recordó Yagami, ese collar no le pertenecía a el. Era un recordatorio de que ella lo amaba. Ahora el collar pertenece a ella.

El pensamiento aturdió su mente. Ella había estado con el todo el tiempo. Ella nunca se fue de su lado, a pesar de los años y la distancia.

Cuándo Yagami se dió cuenta, vio a la niña alejarse nuevamente de el. Fueron unos pocos pasos, pero muy adentro de su ser se sintió como millones de millas de distancia

"Alejate de mi"

Nunca lo dijo, pero sus ojos eran suficientes para expresar deseos, pero en vez de deseo era una súplica.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, era como tocar el cielo y alcanzar la más hermosa de las estrellas, el tomo sus manos, entrelazando sus finos y delgados dedos con los suyos, nunca apartaron su mirada.

Y como un balde de agua fría cayó en cuenta, se sintió abatido. Ya no era de el, no la volverá a tener, la perdió desde hace tiempo, pero de alguna manera se sintió aliviado, ya nada le impedía continuar.

El la había perdido, ahora podía entender a cada ser humano que sufría por amor.

No fueron necesarias las palabras para expresar lo que cada uno sentía.

Él se alejó de ella.

No había más que expresar.

(0)

 _ **Notas:**_ Bueno, son poco más de 900 palabras pero tengo un montón de cosas en pendrives de hace años. No estaba 100% segura de subir esto pero bueno, me gustó el resultado.

 **Chris. Si lees esto quiero que sepas que está dedicado para ti, gracias por todo, se que te mereces mas que esto. Tomalo como un pequeño pago**.

Por último, el título es de una canción de 'Trivium'. Me encanta esa Banda y creo que sí algún día subo alguna historia que involucre Música, sin duda 'Trivium' será mi grupo elegido para representar. Les recomiendo la Banda

Déjame saber qué piensas…

Un saludo y abrazo.


End file.
